Goody
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Bagi Hyuga Junpei kalimat seperti 'aku bahagia jika dia bahagia' dan 'lebih memilih sahabat dari pada cinta' itu semua terkesan munafik. Bilangnya saja bahagia tapi tidak dalam kenyataannya. Karena ia sudah merasakannya. Betapa ia tidak bahagia oleh kalimat itu/BadSummary/HyuAidaKiyo


**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning:** AU!Canon, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gajje dsb

_Pairing:_ Hyuga Junpei x Aida Riko x Kiyoshi Teppei

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Goody'

**.**

**.**

**No Like, Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Upacara kelulusan bagi kelas tiga SMA Seirin sudah selesai. Semua siswa dan siswi yang satu angkatan merayakannya bersama dengan acara buatan khusus mereka yang juga diikuti oleh adik kelas. Saling bertukar cerita, berfoto bersama atau mengenang masa lalu.

Tapi tidak dengan Hyuga Junpei.

Pemuda berkacamata itu pamit pada Izuki Shun ingin ke toilet, tapi kenyataannya ia kini sedang berada di ruang klub basket sendirian. Bola oranye ada digenggamannya dan ring sudah didepan, tak ada niatan untuk memasukan bola tersebut ke dalam ring itu seperti keahliannya. Mengenang masa-masa kejayaan klub basket Seirin yang ia bawa bersama teman-temannya. Dan itu semua juga berkat satu orang. Mungkin jika tidak ada dia, timnya tidak akan sesukses ini.

Aida Riko.

Satu nama serasa menggaung dalam otaknya saat mengingat saat dirinya, Shun, Teppei dan lainnya masih bermain basket yang dilatih langsung oleh pelatih cantik itu. Gadis tomboy tapi manis itu selalu saja menyita pikirannya.

Sahabat kecilnya, yang kini berganti menjadi seorang spesial. Sudah sejak lama ia memendam perasaan ini sendiri. Alasannya juga Junpei sendiri tak paham.

Tapi disaat ia sudah menyadari perasaannya, orang lain sudah terlebih dahulu memiliki. Menyakitkan memang, melihat kebahagian orang lain di depan mata kita disaat kita sendiri sedang tersiksa akibat kebahagiaan orang lain.

Bagi Junpei kalimat 'Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia' itu terkesan munafik. Bilangnya saja bahagia, tapi kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Junpei sudah membuktikannya. Tapi jika ingin egois pun itu tidak baik.

"Ternyata kau disini?"

Junpei berbalik ketika suara seseorang memanggilnya, alisnya memincing seperti biasa ketika menatap orang didepannya.

"Apa?"

"Semuanya sudah menunggu." Sahut orang yang kini mulai memasuki ruang klub basket itu. Tubuhnya yang setinggi lebih dari 190 cm itu berdiri didepan Junpei.

"Aa. _Wakatta_." Hanya sekilas jawaban Junpei. Ia mengabaikan begitu saja. Perhatiannya teralih lagi ke ring. Mendribble bola basketnya lalu melakukan lay up. Masuk seperti perkiraan.

"Kau masih hebat ya?"

"Hn." Setiap ucapannya masih ditanggapi dingin oleh Junpei dan Kiyoshi Teppei sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

"Ayo kembali." Ujar Teppei menarik lengan Junpei yang langsung ditepis kasar dan ditatap tajam dibalik kacamatanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Jawab Junpei sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Teppei di lapangan basket indoor.

Sepertinya kebencian Junpei mulai muncul lagi, yang dulu sempat hilang. Kini alasannya pun terkesan konyol. Hanya karena cinta yang kena orang lain. Biarlah. Dan biarkan Junpei melampiaskan sedikit.

.

.

.

"Dimana Hyuga-_kun_?" Riko menatap lelaki bertubuh tinggi didepannya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Teppei tidak kembali bersama Junpei. Padahal lelaki ini tadi berpamitan ingin mencarinya, tapi Teppei kembali tanpa membawa lelaki berkacamata itu. Setidaknya Teppei memiliki alasan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sepertinya dia marah padaku." Alis Riko tertaut, bingung. Marah kenapa? Setiap Junpei memiliki kemarahan pada seseorang pasti ada alasannya dan penjelasan. Apalagi pernyataan kebencian yang pernah Junpei lontarkan pada Teppei katanya sudah hilang. Tidak mungkin kan Junpei marah secara mendadak.

Izuki Shun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua pasangan itu memikirkan sesuatu. Ia sahabat dekat Junpei dan pastinya tahu akan perasaan lelaki bernama lengkap Hyuga Junpei itu.

Bodohnya, mengapa begitu saja melepaskan gadis yang ia sukai. Padahal yang lebih dulu memiliki perasaan suka pada gadis bersurai coklat itu adalah Hyuga Junpei, yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya Hyuga Junpei, yang paling mengerti Riko adalah Junpei. Semuanya diawali oleh Hyuga Junpei. Tapi takdir mengatakan bahwa Kiyoshi Teppei-lah yang lebih pantas memilikinya.

Kadang takdir terkesan tak adil.

Ya, apa peduli Shun. Junpei sendiri juga keras kepala. Lelaki berambut pendek hitam itu lebih memilih sahabat dan kebahagiaan orang lain. Jelas sekali munafiknya.

Tapi memang itulah Junpei. Lebih memikirkan perasaan orang lain daripada perasaan sendiri.

.

.

.

##oo##

.

.

.

Jurusan perkuliahan Junpei terkesan jauh dari kesukaannya terhadap hobi. Ia memilih hukum dan berniat terjun kedunia politik yang sedari awal ia sekolah sama sekali tidak memikirkannya sedikitpun. Yang ada di otaknya hanya basket-olahraga. Tapi nyatanya ia memilih jalan yang jauh dari teman-temannya. Dan gadis itu.

Kenapa juga ia masih memikirkan gadis itu, jelas-jelas alasan lain ia mengambil jurusan paling berbeda adalah gadis itu. Junpei ingin tidak terlalu memikirkan Riko. Membiarkan semuanya mengambil apa yang memang menjadi keharusan mereka.

"Hyuga!" Langkahnya terhenti, menghadap kedepan dan menemukan Shun didepannya. Melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum menyapa yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Junpei.

Lelaki itu berlari menghampiri, "dari mana?" tanyanya mensejajarkan langkah dengan Junpei.

"Mengumpulkan tugas." Sahut Junpei membetulkan kacamata.

Berterima kasih juga, Riko ataupun Kiyoshi tidak satu universitas dengannya. Jadi Junpei tak perlu khawatir akan setiap hari bertemu keduanya.

"Oh."

Seterusnya mereka saling diam tak berniat membicarakan apapun, melangkahkan kaki hingga sudah menginjakkan di gerbang. Shun sempat terhenti dan Junpei yang menyadarinya ikut menghentikan langkahnya, menghadap kebelakang. Mata hijau dibalik lensa berbingkai itu menunjukkan ekspresi bingung yang tak terjawab sampai beberapa menit Junpei berseru memanggil sahabat sejak SMP-nya.

"Izuki!"

"Hyuga, bisa kita bicara?"

Alis Junpei terangkat satu, makin kentara kebingungannya. Apa yang ingin Shun bicarakan dengannya? Pentingkah hingga wajah Shun sendiri tak terdefinisikan.

.

.

.

Shun memutuskan berbicara di sebuah coffe terdekat kampus mereka, setelah memesan ia masih belum bicara. Makin membuat Junpei bingung, tapi pria bermanik hijau itu sama sekali tak berniat bertanya.

"Soal Aida dan Kiyoshi," mendengarnya Junpei sempat terhenyak. Tiba-tiba saja Shun membahas kedua orang yang pernah ia sangsi dengan Shun agar tidak membicarakannya. Junpei masih diam, tak berniat menginterupsi walau hatinya sudah mulai tidak enak. "Mereka akan bertunangan, 2 bulan lagi."

Kelanjutannya, sukses membuat Junpei mengeratkan telapak tangannya. Giginya bergemelutuk dan mata hijaunya menyalang penuh emosi. Bukan karena kabar itu, tapi si pemberi berita.

Ia berdiri dari bangkunya kasar, menyebabkan bunyi kursi berderit keras menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung cafe. Shun yang melihatnya kaget mendapat reaksi tersebut, memang sudah diperkirakan Junpei akan kesal. Tapi tida sekesal ini. Karena sudah terbaca dari wajahnya.

"Apa sih maksudmu menceritakannya padaku?!" Serunya marah, menggebrag meja dihadapan Shun dan seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan pernah ceritakan tentang mereka padaku kan?"

"Tapi Hyu ̶ "

"Izuki, _damare_." Ucapnya datar. Mata tertutup lensa kacamata itu terpejam. Menutupi segala perasaan dalam tundukan wajahnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Shun disana sendiri dengan segala penyesalan.

Bukan kemaunannya menceritakan perihal tunangan Teppei dengan Riko pada Junpei, tapi ini permintaan Teppei sendiri. Shun sadar, semenjak acara wisuda dulu mereka sama sekali belum pernah bertemu lagi ̶ dengan alasan Junpei sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Tapi itu semata hanya alasan untuk melindungi perasaan Junpei.

Sebenarnya disini siapa yang egois, siapa yang bodoh, dan siapa yang salah. Tidak ada, tapi hanya Junpei yang terlalu munafik.

.

.

.

#o#

.

.

.

Riko menatap langit yang terlihat mendung sekarang, payahnya bus yang sedari ia tunggu sama sekali tak menunjukkan kehadirannya. Apa ia akan pulang dengan basah-basahan? Sama sekali tidak yakin. Di musim seperti ini hujan sangat buruk sekali untuk kesehatan. Ia bisa saja sakit, dan pasti akan membuat ayahnya khawatir. Terlebih kekasihnya. Riko tidak ingin membuat pria bertubuh besar itu mengkhawatirkannya, apalagi Teppei adalah tipe pria yang sangat over protective. Tak sanggup membayangkan ke-overan Teppei yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Kepalanya menengok kanan-kiri, lalu kembali menengadah. Hal tak membosankan yang ia cari tak ditemukan. Hingga sesuatu nampak menabrak tubuhnya keras. Riko memekik sebentar kemudian langsung bersiap mengumpat dan memarahi si penabrak.

Tapi semuanya tertelan ketika melihat siapa yang menabraknya ̶ sampai orang itu terjatuh.

"Hyuga-_kun_?"

Lelaki berambut pendek itu tidak mengangkat kepalanya, tapi Riko bisa melihat tubuhnya yang menegang kaget.

"Hyuga-_kun_? Kau tak apa?" Niatannya untuk membantu pria itu tertepis oleh lengan Hyuga Junpei agak keras. Dan itu sempat membuat Riko membeku tak percaya.

Masih menatap pria didepannya yang sedang berusaha berdiri, Riko yang melihatnya masih bingung dan merasa aneh. Sikapnya bukan Junpei yang ia kenal, ia berbeda dari biasanya. Tapi dari fisik Riko hapal betul ̶ karena Riko-lah yang sering melihat Junpei. Dan itu cukup meyakinnya.

"Hyuga-_kun_."

Suara itu mendengung keras dalam kepalanya, ia sangat kenal dengan suara ini karena Junpei sendiri me-list faovrite suara 'cempreng' yang selalu menjadi pengisinya di masa SMP ataupun SMA. Hapal betul hingga diluar kepala.

Semuanya, teringat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menata mata coklat itu. Perasaan bersalah menyelubungi batinnya. Bodoh! Kenapa ia sampai seperti itu pada Riko.

"Ma-maaf Riko."

"Tidak apa."

Mereka masih terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing hingga hujan tiba-tiba saja turun langsung deras. Mengembalikkan kesadaran mereka.

Mereka sama-sama berlari menuju halte bis dibelakang, berniat berteduh.

Saat-saat yang dulu pernah Junpei inginkan ̶ tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Disaat hatinya remuk begitu saja, hancur setelah mendengar kabar sederhana yang menyakitkan ̶ gadis yang masih ia cintai akan bertunangan dengan sahabatnya. Kiyoshi Teppei. Segitu mudahnya. Tapi tidak sebenarnya. Junpei masih bisa merasakan sakitnya.

"Lama tidak ketemu ya, Hyuga-kun. Kau kemana setelah upacara wisudaan?"

Junpei tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia patah hati. Memalukan sekali kedengarannya.

"Aku langsung pulang, ada keperluan." Jelasnya dusta.

Riko sendiri menanggapinya pendek, "Oh."

Seterusnya mereka tak banyak bicara, disamping Riko yang bingung dan kikuk setelah kejadian tadi ̶ Riko masih ragu berbicara dengan sahabat sedari SMP-nya ini yang sudah sangat lama lost contact dengannya ̶ tanpa alasan. Seperti baru kenal, apalagi sikap Junpei juga berubah padanya.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Riko."

Riko yang tadinya sibuk bergelut pada pikirannya menoleh cepat pada Hyuga yang tertunduk mengelap lensa kacamatanya yang basah karena hujan tadi.

"Terima kasih." Ini pasti dari Teppei, atau dari Shun? Mengingat katanya Teppei meminta Shun untuk memberitahukan perihal tunangannya dengan Riko. "Tahu dari siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Izuki."

Masih bersikap sama seperti awal pertemuan mereka selama satu tahun ini. Banyak diam, cuek dan terkesan dingin padanya. Itu membuat Riko gelisah.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

Seterusnya Riko memilih diam, setiap pertanyaannya selalu di tanggapi pendek. Seperti junpei tak ada niat untuk menjawabnya. Selama beberapa menit hingga bis yang Riko tunggu datang.

Ia menoleh kebelakang sebelum menaikinya, "Kau mau pulang naik apa?"

Junpei ingin menjawab jalan kaki saja, dari pada ia harus berjarak dekat dengan Riko. Tapi dilihat hujan yang tak ada tanda-tanda reda akhirnya setelah menghela nafas panjang Junpei menyusul Riko menaiki bis berwarna hijau tersebut.

Mereka duduk beda bangku, tapi masih dekat ̶ depan belakang. Sekalian menjaga Riko.

"Hyuga-_kun_, kenapa tidak duduk disampingku? Biasanya juga kau duduk di sebelahku kan semasa SMP atau SMA dulu."

Itu dulu, sekarang ya sekarang. Dan Junpei sadar diri, dulu Riko masih belum memiliki hubungan apapun dengan orang lain. Dan mengingat dirinya adalah sahabat Riko jadi Junpei santai saja. Tapi sekatang berbeda, Riko sudah menjadi milik Teppei. Tidak mungkin jika Junpei masih bersikap sama.

"Tidak, aku disini saja. Bajuku sangat basah." Lagi-lagi Junpei berbohong pada sang mantan pelatihnya. Terlihat jelas oleh Riko dari sikapnya ̶ menolehkan kepala kesamping. Itu cara menghindar Junpei dari pernyataan, percobaan bohong. Riko sudah hapal betul Hyuga Junpei.

Tapi Riko tak ada niat untuk bertanya atau berbicara lebih lagi dengan Junpei. Mungkin Junpei mempunyai masalah. Dan Riko juga tidak tahu siapa pembuat masalahnya.

.

.

.

Merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab pada gadis ini, akhirnya junpei mengantarkan Aida Riko sampai ke rumahnya ̶ seperti masa-masa sekolah dulu ̶ namun masih dalam suasana hening dan tidak mengenakan bagi Riko.

"Terima kasih, Hyuga-_kun_." Kata Riko sesampainya ia didepan rumah. Tersenyum pada lelaki bermanik hijau itu yang dibalas senyum sekilas. "Mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Lagi-lagi ditolak. "Ya sudah aku pu ̶ "

"Wah ada Hyuga!"

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika teriakan berat berasal dari arah pintu rumah keluarga Aida. Dibalik lensa tanpa bingkai mata Junpei membulat. Suara yang tidak ingin Junpei dengar, apalagi bertemu pemiliknya ̶ terdengar mendekat.

Riko berbalik, senyum lebar ia berikan pada pria bersurai coklat muda itu. Memeluknya sekilas.

Junpei tidak tahan, akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menundukkan kepala menghindar.

"_Hisashiburi_, Hyuga!"

"Aa, Kiyoshi." Pelukan erat menyesakkan diberi oleh pria bertubuh besar itu sembari tertawa. Tawa yang bagi Junpei terdengar mengejek.

"Mampirlah sebentar." Tawar Kiyoshi Teppei menunjuk rumah Riko.

Sedangkan si pemilik rumah dibelakang mereka sudah menerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Memang kau pikir ini rumah siapa?"

"Ahaha... Gomen. Tapi sebentar lagi aku juga bagian dari Aida kan?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau?"

"Hahaha..."

Sudah cukup, obrolan kalian, tawa kalian membuat Junpei merasa sesak. Dalam diam, ia mengeratkan gigi dan kepalan tangannya.

"Hyuga, kau mau mampir dulu?" Beralih lagi pada Junpei ̶ langsung bersikap biasa. "Kita sudah lama tidak bicara dan bertemu, kau terlalu sibuk."

"Ahaha... Iya, tugas kuliahku menumpuk. Dan aku tak bisa mampir. Ada keperluan." Alibinya menghindar. Lagi-lagi yang bisa Junpei lakukan hanya menghindar.

"Kau sudah dengar perihal pertunangan kami?" Tanya Teppei penuh semangat ̶ seperti biasa. Tak mengherankan.

Anggukan Junpei menjadi jawaban, dengan senyum-tawa palsu menambahi. "Sudah, tadi Izuki yang memeri tahuku."

"_Souka_. Tenang saja, kau akan menjadi tamu special kami, kok."

"Tentu saja, kapten Seirin kami memanglah yang special. Jadi Hyuga-_kun_. Jangan sampai kau tidak datang ya?" Riko menambahi.

"Iya, pasti." Ujarnya, dan dalam hati berujar bertolak belakang; 'aku tidak akan datang.'

Setelah itu Junpei berpamitan, yang sebelumnya sempat menghadap kebelakang. Menemukan pemandangan menyakitkan; Riko yang dipeluk mesra oleh Teppei dan dicium.

Menyebalkan. Tidak salah jika Koganei mengatainya bodoh. Dan Shun yang mengatainya munafik.

Secara lisan, ia bahagia atas kebahagiaan Riko dan Teppei. Bicara pada Koganei, Mitobe dan lainnya ̶ kecuali Teppei dan Riko bahwa ia ikhlas melepas gadis yang ia sukai sedari kecil demi sahabatnya. Tapi tidak dalam nyatanya.

Ia harus menahan sakit sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya bisa bikin 1 fict lagi di fandom ini . Rasanya tuh seneng banget :D Apalagi ini triangel favorite saya karena scene 3-3nya paling sering. Makasih buat temen-temen yang mau dukung saya buat upload fict ini. Terharu hikus :')

Maaf, Hyuga-kun. Aku nyiksa kamu :'(

Buat para senpai, berkenan baca dan review? Kasih kritikan, komentar, saran, apapun? :D Makasih ^^

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
